


Under the Stars

by Writingwife83



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Kissing prompt: Location- under the stars. Reason- longing.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Wifey’s Reylo Prompts





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impossiblefangirl0632](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossiblefangirl0632/gifts).



Rey rode swiftly away from the castle and through the woods until she reached the clearing, stopping right by the border wall before dismounting and tying her horse. 

Every time she’d done this very thing, she’d told herself it was the last time. 

Rey cursed the night she’d happened upon the strange figure in the woods. If only she’d known who he was right away. She might have instantly turned and run if she had. But instead they’d been so drawn to each other, neither bothering to question where the other was from. At least, not until it was too late. 

Not until he’d stirred feelings in her that she’d never known before. 

Rey walked along the wall in the especially bright moonlight, her fingers trailing along the cool stones that had been set in place generations before. They were steady and unmoving, and she found herself envying them just a little. These days she felt so unsure of where she belonged, and so easily swayed one way or another.

It wasn’t long before she saw him approaching along the other side of the wall, his impressive form illuminated by the moon and stars.

“You’re here,” Ben stated simply.

“I gave my word that I would be.”

A smile played at the corner of his lips. “You haven’t been meeting me for weeks simply to uphold the honor of your word.”

Rey said nothing to that statement, hoisting herself up and sitting atop the wall. “I fear people are becoming suspicious. We cannot continue like this.”

“I agree.”

She turned to meet his gaze in a little surprise. “You do?”

“Of course.” He hopped up onto the wall as well, shoulder to shoulder with her. “So join me...and be my wife.”

Rey’s eyes went wide at his unexpected suggestion. Until then she’d had no solid confirmation of what he truly wanted. Hearing the truth from his lips was as shocking as it was thrilling.

“I- I cannot. We cannot just- no, that is simply not possible.”

“It is,” he countered firmly. “I already command the Knights of Ren, and when Lord Snoke is dead I will take the entire kingdom. I will be free to choose any wife I wish, even from an opposing kingdom.”

His gaze held her captive, but she shook her head, looking away.

“This is my home. The people here are my family, and I care about them.”

“But you want to be with me.”

Her eyes shot back to his, so confident and sure, not that she could blame him. Of course he could see it. How could she even hope to hide how she felt when she’d met him so many times now and even opened up to him. He knew things she hadn’t shared with anyone else. He knew  _ her _ .

Rey looked down at her lap, speaking softly. “But perhaps I can’t have everything I want.”

Ben’s fingers gently grasped her chin, lifting it so that she faced him again.

“I can give you  _ everything _ ,” he whispered. “If you just let me.”

Rey swallowed hard. Oh, how she wanted to let him. Oh how she wanted  _ him _ . The pull she felt to him was stronger than anything she’d experienced before, so strong that it frightened her. 

His gaze flitted to her lips and her eyes instinctively followed the same path on his features. As he very slowly leaned in, Rey knew she had ample time to object or push him away, but she also knew she wasn’t going to. She didn’t want to.

His lips brushed against hers, gently coaxing them apart, making her feel instantly lightheaded and forcing her eyes to clamp shut. And when their mouths truly met, she could have sworn she was floating, lifting high above this wall and into the very stars above them.

By the time he separated their lips, pressing his forehead to hers as they drew ragged breaths, Rey realized her fingers were clutching possessively at his tunic. She didn’t want to let him go, not just now but ever.

“I cannot stay away for long,” she finally forced herself to whisper, knowing she’d be missed all too soon.

“Meet me again, tomorrow night,” he murmured. “Please.”

Rey stared back at him for a moment before finally nodding, then she hopped down from the wall. But she took only a few steps before he called her name, prompting her to turn again.

“When I offer you my hand again,” Ben said, giving her a small but knowing smile. “You’ll take it.”

She knew he was right. Especially after tonight, she’d passed the point of hesitance and question, being more than sure of what she wanted. Despite that though, she couldn’t help a slightly playful smile and tone as she answered, already counting the hours until they met again.

“We shall see.”


End file.
